


Strawberry Love

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [22]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, i figured this would be a real ship omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Raven has never had a real ice cream cone before… not by Cupid’s standards. This is a grievous wrong that Cupid must right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 22 - Ice Cream

Cupid looked uneasily over at Raven, who was begrudgingly licking a licorice ice cream cone that Cupid had bought her as a surprise. Cupid had already almost finished her strawberry scoop, but Raven had barely touched hers. “What’s the matter?” she asked, and the girl looked up, startled.

“It’s nothing.” Aware that she was being watched, Raven leaned in and took another lick. Cupid shook her head knowingly.

“No, it’s definitely something.” She pursed her lips, thinking. “It’s the ice cream, isn’t it?”

“What? No.” Raven took another lick. “I love it. No one’s ever brought me ice cream out of the blue before.”

Cupid was still having a hard time believing her. “Do you not like ice cream? I remember you said licorice was your favorite flavor, but I might have gotten it wrong. You might have been talking about cake or something.”

“No, no, I like ice cream. At least, I think I do.” Raven held the cone away from her mouth, paused for a moment, then sighed. “When I was little, my mom _only_ bought licorice ice cream, since it was her favorite, so that’s all we had in the castle. It’s really the only flavor I know. I didn’t even know that different types existed for such a long time, I thought licorice was all there was.”

“Eugh.” Cupid had been willing to be accepting of the flavor when she thought Raven loved it, but she was not a licorice person at _all_. It took the fun out of dessert. “I take it you don’t like licorice, then?”

“It’s never really been my thing. But I’ve never tried anything else, so I guess I wouldn’t know.” Raven cautiously took another lick, then recoiled. “ _All_ ice cream doesn’t taste like this, does it?” she asked, her face full of concern.

Against her own will, Cupid had to laugh. Raven was just too cute. She was a really, really smart girl, and she had such a strong will that it made Cupid blush, but she didn’t know much at all about some really simple things. “No, it doesn’t taste like that at all. It’s much better.”

Reaching over, Cupid plucked the cone from Raven’s hand and deposited it in the trash can before Raven could protest. She stood and offered the girl a hand. When Raven took it, she pulled her to her feet and started walking. “Come on,” she said, as she curled her fingers around Raven’s. “Let’s go back to the shoppe, and I’ll get you a _real_ ice cream cone. Strawberry, maybe.”

Raven nodded, blushing, and allowed herself to be pulled along. Cupid tugged her into the shoppe and watched as Raven tried her first real ice cream ever. The sheer delight on Raven’s face was enough to make any cherub’s wings flutter.

 


End file.
